


Welcome to Dragon World

by Winu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dragon World AU, Original au, Other, parallel world au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winu/pseuds/Winu
Summary: What if Solomon succeeded in creating a just and truly unified world. World where all species live together and their descendant have all blood mixed. What if all humans in the world are all many kinds of species/tribe. Your favorite merchant is a centaur now. The Rens are avianfolk with wings on their back naturally. What is this mysterious creature called Dragon?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. New World  - A New Adventure

Long time ago, due to the race segregation, chaos and wars keep happening to the people of different races. IT is due to the heroic act of King Solomon and the Goetia Crews, that now all races have united. The event where they liberated and destroyed the race segregation system made by Elder David is now known as the “Unification War” Now, centaurfolks, mammalfolks, werefolks, elves, dwarves, faeries, reptilliannfolks, aquaticfolks, angelfolks, impfolks, are all called “ **Humans** ” With the exceptions of some species:

1\. The **Fanalis** , who instead of joining the war and joined in hand in the unification race magic treaty, instead by natural biological evolution, domesticated themselves into Humans, even if it was slower than other races.  
2\. The **Dragons** , who don’t look much different than human, with ears that are triangular like Elves but shorter than the Elves’ ears. But what made them different is how they are born due to the wishes of humans. And that they used a different kind of Magic than human mages. And the fact that they age differently as well. They age based on how much magic they used. The more they used, the faster they grow. The signs of someone is a Dragon can be seen from their unique wings and horns that are purely made by magic components, we call them here **Mana** (Magoi) and the bird-like magic particles that made those body part as well as the world itself, we call them **Roh** (Rukh). There is some difference in the magic made by human formula and magic due to the dragons. Magic made by human formula can manipulate natural resources (e.g: can control water but not create water), while magic due to dragons can create natural resources (e.g: can create water itself). Formerly, only humans can use them, but in current age, some dragons shows some aptitude for it to. All humans have natural aptitude for magic, but not all elements or all difficulty. The natural magic of dragons is strong but only one type or one specific kind of magic, that magic is based on the wish the dragon is born from. While humans’ magic can be crafted to and from any type and any element, as long as the magician is capable giving the order to the Roh and have the Mana to do so.

Nowadays, people lives with mixed blood all over. Rarely any racism issue appear as it would be condemned heavily. While the servants who led King Solomon to glore, Vassal of King Solom who are also Lords of their own tribes are called **VassaLords**.

VassaLords have their own territory and their own policy with whom they’d make an alliance and what not. They also have their own magic school. It is called **Apprenticeship**. Each Apprenticeship lasted around 3 years and the students are to help with the day to day job like a citizen. We call that **Apprenticeship Chore**. Around at least 3 types of chore exist in each tribe. 

There are two kinds of Apprenticeship, Permanent and Temporary. Permanent is the full 3 years course. Temporary means you only study under them just for a while to do a magi research. Both gives a chance to get **Blessings**

Blessings are an award or trophy given by VassaLords to a student who’s research topic was innovative and a great accomplishment. Its form is a form change. Meaning someone is given a similar body part they can transform into. Baal Blessed could have arms like him every time they want to activate it. It is purely aesthetic and does not give extra boost magic power.

We hope you enjoy more trivia as we continue write this travel blog / guide book for people who’s having their first time traveling to such a new world. It was a nice traveling experience for us as well and we are glad to be able to share the experience with you readers.

Sincerely. V.M. and Ju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of Dragon and this AU world that appears in this AU is heavily inspired by the game LiEat by Miwashiba and the manga Centaur no Nayami


	2. The Green Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I will tell y’all ... weird humongous guys. Gigantic! Animals! -Ju

Fun fact of Dragon World:

There exist ancient animals other than Fanalis and the Origin Draco _(Not DRAGONS, they are the ones that’re born from peeps deeps wishes)_ , called Green Gods

Basically, y’know, they are, Ancient prehistoric animal overgrown with forests and nature due to how amazing the oxygen content at the ancient times. 

_If you play lots of video games y’all surely have heard of Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, well imagine Genbu. There._

They didn’t go entirely extinct like the origin draco tho, they hid themself in a pure oxygen rich lands. Forests growing nearby their resting places are very fertile. Places they have taken a walk on are fertile, land or sea.

Several tribes like Elves _(aka Leraje Tribe)_ and Dryad _(aka Zagan Tribe, we gonna talk about them after this_ ) make their home here. Its a mutualistic symbiotic. They fertilize the land, the back of the green gods, green god is happy alive and long living.

It was a sign of a great fortune to be able to see a Green God waking up, seeing the land uprooted itself and then meet the gigantic eyeball surrounded with the wrinkly face of the majestic creature. Because they are always moving, they are inconsistent in the world map.

Theres amphibian like tortoise, or purely aquatic like whale or purely land like elephant or other animal for Green Gods.If I remember correctly there’s a newly found subspecies of Green God, which is spider shaped? Interestingly I heard Leraje Tribe’s livin’ in Bird type Green God. That’s hardcore. I wonder if we’ll go there too?

~We’ll post again soon~ Ju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Destination -> Zagan Tribe


	3. Zagan Tribe: Origin and Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we will explore one of the tribes living on Green God that we explained yesterday, Zagan Tribe - V.M.

Zagan Tribe’s other name is Dryad Tribe. They were a tribe of creature that are more closely related to plants but are still mammals. They used to have no need of eating but with all the mixed blood generation after King Solomon’s era, they are mostly omnivore. They still have the tradition to walk barefoot, and its considered the norm instead as it feels more polite to the Green god. And as their ancestor got their food from directly the earth and sunlight, when they have no need to eat.

To absorb more sunlight, they used to wear more skimpier clothing but nowadays they wore loose clothing instead. Its kinda like a fashion trend movement I suppose. Especially since they eat foods now, unlike their ancestor, their skin make up is also different. So they need more covers.  
  


As for their history, Zagan Tribe are a semi nomadic tribe. Most of them stayed in the three Green Gods they lived with. Some stayed on main land to make families. It seems up till 10 years ago they were under the ‘protection’ of Song Empire. Song Empire began to stop their conquest around that time too. Hence why Zagan and Leraje tribe achieved their current freedom.

It seems the current Zagan was one who was forced to serve under them too. From the way he’s limping seems he was knee capped or had some major trauma in the leg. He used the magician’s staff to walk around but despite that, he led the tribe and students with proper leadership befitting of his title.

Zagan Tribe are closely related to Leraje Tribe. Not biologically but because historically they have always helped each other out even before the whole conquered by Song Empire. Hence their language is nearly the same. Zafir Language, but with different dialect for both of them. 

Zagan Tribe’s **Apprentice Chore** are bees apiary, processing food work, and farm work. Yes they have farm here. Its unbelievable but amazingly as normal as mainland farm. They needed to make lots of processed and preserved food due to their semi nomadic way of life.

**Zagan Tribe Tradition - Growth Jar**

There’s a thing made by tradition here called **Growth Jar**.

It used to be a tradition done by parents to make it for their children. Whether the child or parent are magician or not. The growth jar is a jar, ranging from as small as pinky finger’s first row to as big as a forearm.

Its filled with seeds of flower, fruit, trees, vegetation, and some other micro or bioorganism that are under Zagan tribe’s magic specialty. So frozen or preserved microbe remains. Fossils of insects. Yeasts even.

They would fill the Growth jar based on what kind of growth they hoped their child will have. The child will then do the same thing for themself during teenage or adulthood. Depending on each family tradition.

In Zagan Tribe, the first task an apprentice is to do, their first class, is to make a Growth Jar. To reflect what kind of growth you hoped learning in the Zagan homeland. An apprentice will do the same thing on the night of graduation as well.

Nowadays. sometimes student have a more interesting tradition. When their senior are graduated they’ll sometime ask for their previously used growth jar as a student so they can follow in their success, or maybe hope for love. Sometimes best friends or lovers would exchange each others Growth Jar as a good luck charm.

After all there’s no limit of the amount you have. And the size of the jar doesn’t reflect your desire. Present days, whether its apprentice from other tribe or native Zagan Tribe, they make the Growth Jar a piece of accessories, so they can bring it with them everyday.

Recently too, there has been lots of pre-made Growth Jar sold for tourists souvenir, each have explanation of what kind of luck they represent. _(To be honest, I did buy some. For my family and myself, luck regarding future specifically, hahaha)_

The important rule is that after everything in the Jar decayed. You need to throw the content. Bury or burn them. Just because preservative magic is placed when making it doesnt mean it wont rot. You gotta throw away the content or it’ll bring bad luck instead.

Some family have a tradition to kept using the same recipe for contents for the growth jar and kept using the same bottle. This is a rule that is allowed.

The Accesories, its not just jar made into necklace, there really are some apprentice using the smallest size jar _(the one as small as pinky finger first row)_ and made it into earring. And in Zagan Tribe, the Growth Jar is also considered a spell of protection since Its imbued so that the content, it’ll grow rapidly when the user is in danger.

~The Green God is on the move due to seasonal migration but within a week we would arrive at the nearest port region, a region in the middle of a cliff between two mountains. Tune in for our next posts~ V.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Destination -> Dantalion Tribe


	4. Zagan Tribe - Intermission

Spending nights on a Green God was nice to say the least. The gentle swayin’ was different than on a boat. I can hear the rumble of the Green God, Dàlù comin’ from his internal body, from his throat. The moving was so slow and barely noticeable, but it really makes me think “ah I’m really on top of a living being huh?”

There was once a swimming event during the week we stayed here. A swimming competition. We gotta swim circling Dàlù for three laps. It was tiring but hey, I won! Gheheheh~

I nearly lost though.... during mid way on second lap, I saw Dàlù liftedhis neck and head. There I saw if. His skinthat was like a wall of rock, the inner part that was usually inside the shell was also seen, it’s un-rock-like. It looked like and actual animal skin, rough tho, like an elephant’s legs.

It was like a swimmin’ underneath a short tunnel when I swam under this old man’s neck.Shadowed from sun. But the difference is. I can see the ceiling, which is his throat or neck moving up and down. He’s breathing. Of course, he’s a living bein’ after all. But still... being under such a big living being. No wonder they call it majestic. No wonder ancient people calls them Green God...

Swimming nearby his legs was also interesting. I can see some part of the shells andthe legs covered with natural moss and corals

The second time I lost my focus and admired Dàlù again was when I swam near his side. I saw his underbelly. The belly’s shell also has its own ecosystem. Corrals, anemone, sea sponges, seaweeds grown there. Animals laying egg there or staying there for protection.

After I got my reward on the podium boat I dived in again,I dunno what people are gossipin’ bout me, I don’t care. The award ceremony’s finished the moment I received the reward. I had something more important to do I swam back to Dàlù. I swam to his underbelly this time

I touched the soft belly shell. Not really soft, its as rough as a corral by now but smooth like an actual turtle shell

I palmed the hexagonal pattern ceiling above me. It pushed my hand up, and down, up, and down. Repeated and repeated It was breathing, inhaling, exhaling.

Humans really are a small creature huh? They kept fighting and fighting for whatever they want, but here he is, something that seems like an actual living God, minding his own business.

It made me felt peace for once in the normal “inner peace” people kept talkin’ bout.

We will arrive soon at our next destination. I’ll miss the vegetarian food here, unexpectedly. Well they serve seafood stuff too. I liked the seashell-mushroom omelette, for example.

Come to think of it... there was a girl who resemble my boyfriend here. I wonder if that’s what they call counterpart. ‘Who you are in another world’ they say. She doesn’t have a burn scar on the face or body, in fact she seems to be a well kept princess. Awkward but she’s doing her best learning the local language! From her sash it seems she’s a junior apprentice. I only talked to her for a bit. It seems she used her magic to age wines and honey to mead. She makes nice liquor and cook good foods~

Her ears were slightly triangular but not long. I wonder if she’s what they call Dragons. If so, I wonder...

Whose wish she was born from? What wish was she born for?

I wonder if we can talk again one day?

~g’nighti everyone, Ju~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have shitty doodled map of Dàlù and the upcoming Dantalion Tribe. Should I post it?


	5. Dantalion Tribe - Astronomical and Astrological

Dantalion Tribe is a horned tribe, they have natural jagged teeth, all canine like a shark. So they can only eat some specific foods _(I personally think the shark teeth are cool though)_ , unlike Zagan Tribe, they moderately cover their body more. But that ain’t what’s so interestin’ about them

It’s their location! The Dantalion’s tribe’s location was amazing! It was between two surrounding mountain. I suppose its called a gap? We went to the local onsen. The souvenirs’ here are heavily superstitious. Some of them are genuine magic tools though. Business is pretty flourishing here. As expected since the **Apprentice Chore** here are astrology, astronomy and merchant work. 

It is also the famous holy land for astrologist and astronomy.... researcher? Hence why it can stay so peaceful despite staying neutral, people from other countries have their court magicians respect them so they wouldn’t dare attacking this place.

Warring stuff aside, there’s also high quality hotels on the cliff on one mountain _(not that I need it, I found a nice campsite so I’m staying there)_. It’s in the same side of mountain of the apprentice’s school. At the same time the royal’s palace is on the other side of the mountain’s cliff. Apparently this kind of setting where Apprentice and Royal Palace are separated location is pretty rare?

The royal palace is on the same side as shopping district and the onsen. The locals’ living district is on the same side as the apprentice. So does the campsite. On both side, there’s an observatory deck. One used for astrological research, the other for astronomical research. I tried to sneak in and used their magic telescope. The view was... breath-taking is a word I can use here maybe

I really like their Moon Noodle. Its a noodle with dark broth and some gigantic naan bread like the moon. And I think... it’s some sort of ‘coconut whip cream’ on the bread or the broth. It gives an impression of a full moon night with some clouds covering them.

~open bath outdoor onsen under starry sky are nice~ Ju.

**Dantalion Tribe Tradition: The Scribbles and Constellation of Royals**

The children of the royal family had the habit of scribbling on the walls. One Dantalion in one era thought, that such creativity shouldn’t die out. The glasses in the castle of Dantalion is a special stained glass. If night comes, the glass became clear. That era’s Lady Dantalion let her children scribble and make their own constellation, letting the night viewing glasses became a canvas for them.

As they became adult, like others they became stoic and logical. The Lady reminded them of their child days, full of creativity and ideas. The Lady then let them make one of their scribbles a proper constellation once they have an achievement. This became a philosophy and wisdom of Dantalion Tribe later on. They specialize in contradictory but balancing stuff, fortune telling and scientific research, astrology and astronomy.

_Excerpt from Lady Dantalion of year 2106:_

“We believe, that children are naturally creative and full of ideals . But as we grew into an adult, we became stoic, sour, but also, we gained knowledge and became logical.

I’m sure you have heard that our tribe’s trademark are fortunetelling and researches. Astrology and Astronomy. The two contradiction right? But its not, its a balance. As a human, as a scientist, and especially, as a magician. You need to be both creative and full of ideals, while at the same time applying logic and knowledge.

How else did lots of scientist found new discoveries? They had hypothesis, thought lots if “what if” and tested it out. How else did magician can create many wonderful spells? Its the same, they had an idea , an image in their head they wanted to realize and they sought a way to do so.

This is why we kept the scribbles. So adults won’t forget, that as a person, they have lots of ideas. Don’t get too caught up in stoic logical stuff. Have fun with your childish idea.”

_(I wonder how if they decide to name the scribble constellation with the name they gave as a kid or as an adult)_

~those star shaped jelly dessert are nice after the onsen bath....~ V. M _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno which tribe should I make next. Any suggestion?


End file.
